Surprises
by matchmaker29
Summary: When I heard that James Potter II was cheating on me, I was unsurprised. What did surprise me though, was that we became good friends that very same day.   James Potter II/OC  A little Rose/Scorpius


**I am not JK Rowling and I only own my OC! Please please please read and review because reviews make my day! :)**

When I heard that James Potter II was cheating on me, I was unsurprised. What _did _surprise me though, was that we became good friends that very same day.

I had expected James to cheat on me: he had cheated on all of his previous girlfriends. And although he thought nobody knew _why_ he cheated, I could tell. He didn't want to live in his father's lime-light and wanted to make a name for himself his own way. Also, his first girlfriend, Marissa Valesquez, broke his heart back in 3rd year and I could tell that James never wanted to feel heart-broken again. And thus began the "ladies man" rep that he built for himself.

I knew that James didn't actually like me: I heard Albus making a bet with him and telling him to ask out a quote on quote "quiet bookworm". Apparently to James, I was the answer to this bet. Me: Hallie Landis. In no way was I "quiet". With my friends I was crazy and loud and outgoing. And though I did enjoy reading, I didn't regard myself as a "bookworm". I was a Ravenclaw though, and James being a Gryffindor probably assumed that all Ravenclaws were bookworms. I'm still surprised that out of all the 5th year Ravenclaws he chose me though.

Anyway, the day I found out, we had only been going out for two weeks and hadn't even kissed yet. As I said, I was unsurprised and unhurt because I had been expecting it. Besides, the only reason I had said yes to going out with James was to prove to my friend Sally that I could after she dared me. Sure he was cute, but he was a little too big-headed for my liking. So when I found out, I thought it would be fun to mess with James's head a little. What kind of Ravenclaw would I be if I didn't use my cleverness?

I found out which broom closet James would be snogging Deanna Long in that night and put my acting skills to the forefront of my mind (I participated in Muggle community theatre during the summer). I opened the closet to find the two 5th years in a tight embrace, eating each other's faces off. As the door opened, they quickly jumped apart and once James saw that it was me who opened the door, his hazel eyes grew large. I, however sent them an apologetic smile.

"Oh! _So_ sorry you guys! I had no idea you were in here! I just heard noises and thought it might have been Mrs. Norris trapped in here or something! Please continue on! Sorry again for disturbing you guys. I'll be sure to lead the prefects the other way." My voice was sugary sweet and apologetic.

I shot them one more dazzling smile and exited the closet feeling extremely pleased by the confused looks of utter shock that both James and Deanna were wearing on their faces.

I was half way down the corridor when I heard a male voice shouting my name. I walked on a little farther pretending not to hear, but then turned around the fourth time James shouted my name.

He ran up to me, still with a shocked expression plastered across his face. His messy black hair was even messier from the snogging he just participated in, and he was panting a bit from running to catch up with me.

"Oh, hello James. What's up?" I faked intrigue as he finally reached me.

I almost laughed out loud at his face. "Did-but-I was snogging-Why aren't you angry!"

I plastered a confused look on my face. "Angry at what James?"

James looked exasperated. "That I was _snogging_ Dana! Hallie you just caught me cheating on you, and your acting like it doesn't matter at all! Like we aren't even dating! And you weren't even surprised!" Why he was so angry was beyond me, but I'm guessing this had never happened to him before.

I chuckled which only seemed to make him angrier. "James, first of all the girl you were snogging's name is Deanna. Not Dana," I was wearing a smirk that could rival his own.

"Second of all, I _knew_ you were cheating on me. It was pretty obvious and you cheat on all of your girlfriends. Besides, its not like we actual liked each other! You were bet to ask me out, and I was dared to accept. And were we _actually_ dating? I mean, you asked me out, but all we've ever done is hug….so no hard feelings right? We can part our separate ways peacefully." I was pleased with my answer, but James only seemed to get more confused.

"Wait. You mean to say that you didn't actually wanna go out with _me_? You didn't actually like _me? _I'm _James Potter_!" So this really _hadn't_ happen to him before.

I rolled my eyes at his insanity. "Listen James, I know you think you're the next biggest thing since butterbeer, but you're really not. You're nice enough, yes, and I will admit that you're attractive, though if you smirk at that comment I _will_ take it back. But, you're just not the right guy for me. No offense, but your ego needs some downsizing, and I would never actually date someone known to cheat on their girlfriends." It was harsh, but I felt as though I owed it to James to tell him the truth.

I thought James would be angry with me, but he surprised me. He seemed to actually be taking in everything I was saying.

"You don't see me as 'Harry Potter's son' do you Hallie?" He asked tentatively. "You see me for _James_. And although that image might not seem great….well I still appreciate it. Thank you. Its just….well…..I think I needed to hear that."

It was my turn to be confused. _James Potter_ was thanking me for calling him out on his ego? Well this was a surprise.

"James," I said carefully "I know that you only cheat to be in the limelight, to make a name for yourself. And I also know about Marissa (at this he cringed), but that doesn't mean that you can't make a name for yourself in another way. A way less hurtful to other girls. Just think about it."

James half-smiled. "You're perceptive aren't you?"

"So I've been told. I'm a Ravenclaw aren't I?"

At this James laughed. "You're really cool Hallie. You see through people don't you? I'm really sorry for everything: For asking you out on a bet, and then for cheating on you."

I smiled at him and I was almost certain this was the first time he had apologized for cheating. "And _I'm_ sorry for accepting on a dare….and for embarrassing Deanna! Poor girl!"

This time James and I chuckled together and I noticed that we had something in common: we liked to laugh.

"Look, do you wanna just pretend the last two weeks didn't happen? I'd really like to be friends with you Hallie. I think it would be good for me."

I pretended to be musing on the idea "Hmmmm I think I'd like that…..as long as you tell me how to get into the kitchens! I know you know all the nooks and crannies of this school James!"

A sly smile crept onto his face. "Deal."

And off we went to the kitchens, as new friends.

* * *

><p>"But we've <em>never<em> won against the boys Hallie! Not once!" A petite Lily Potter was pouting her little lips at me.

I was staying at the Potters' a few days for summer vacation before 6th year started. Throughout 5th year, James had become one of my best friends. I knew the real him now, and it was if we had known each other our whole lives. I'd also managed to deflate his ego some, and he had stopped cheating on girls (mostly: he still had a few slip-ups once in a while). Currently, it was the annual 'capture the flag' competition between the Weasley-Potter cousins (minus the honeymooning Teddy and Victoire). Although a Muggle game, 'capture the flag' had always been a tradition because it gave the Wotters a chance to show off their running and plotting skills. Apparently it was _always_ played boys against girls and the boys always won. Well it was time to change that.

You see, I was a Muggle-born, so I had been playing this game my whole life. I knew exactly how it needed to be done, and how it could be won. James would no longer dominate this particular Wotter competition.

"Don't worry Lily! All you need to know is the weaknesses of the other team and you can win easily!" I assured her. I saw that James was huddling up with his team and decided to do the same.

It would be James, Albus, Freddy, Freddy's friend Marcus Jordan, Louis, and Albus's friend Scorpius against Me, Lily, Rose, Dom, Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy. James said that we could have one more person since apparently our team needed a handicap. He would regret that comment.

"Okay girls huddle up! Now, I know that you have never won before, but times change. I know how we can win this! We just need a clever plan. Dom and Lucy, since you are the least athletic, sorry, you can act as our decoy flag guarders. Go over by the West trees and act as if the flag is actually there."

The two girls, delighted to actually have a job this year, ran across the yard enthusiastically.

"Right." I turned to the other girls. "Roxy and Molly: I need you to guard the _actual_ flag. But, you can't be seen by the other team. Hide and if they try to get the flag, tag them, but otherwise don't blow your cover."

The two redheads nodded and snuck off to their spot on the eastern edge of the forest. Our pink flag was hidden in a rabbit hole at the edge of the trees.

I looked over at the boy's team to figure out who would be our greatest threat. I knew James would want to win the flag for himself, but I also saw him talking seriously to Scorpius and I knew that he was planning to unleash a secret weapon. Scorpius Malfoy was fast and sneaky and could probably win the game single handedly. What we needed was something to distract him. Or rather _someone_…..

"Absolutely _not_." Rose must have noticed me staring at Scorpius and calculating. She was perceptive and smart that one. Must be all the Granger blood in her. I still didn't know how she wasn't a Ravenclaw!

"Come on Rose! We need to distract him! You don't want to lose _again_ do you?" I used my most persuasive voice.

Lily looked from me to Rose confused. "What? What are you guys talking about? What do you want Rose to do?"

Rose scowled, but then sighed. "_Fine_. What exactly do you need me to do?"

"What? What?" Poor little out of the loop Lily…

I sighed. "Ok Lil, long story short, I need Scorpius distracted to that we can win and we are lucky enough to have the one girl he is head over heels for on our team to provide said distraction."

"He is _not_ head over heels for me! We hate each other!" Rose protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure Rose. Whatever you say. Now come here so I can tell you the plan!"

Five minutes later, we were all ready to start. As the whistle blew, both teams sprang into action. Lily and I would be the offensive players for our team and would need to find a way to sneak onto the James's turf. I managed to climb a tree on the girl's side and then transfer myself across to the other side without anyone seeing. I then hid myself in the branches in order to watch my plan play out.

I saw Rose blatantly run onto the boy's side in sight, and just as I thought he would, Marcus came to tag her.

When he finally did, Rose bat her eyelashes at him and said. "Wow Marcus, you're _so_ fast! And now that I think about it, strong too."

"Um—erm….thanks Rose."

Rose smiled at him flirtatiously. "Well, looks like I'm you prisoner now…."

Marcus laughed nervously. "Looks like it…."

"Oh Mark, you have _such_ a cute laugh!" And with that, Rose lightly kissed Marcus on the cheek.

Having watched the whole encounter, Scorpius quickly came charging to the scene, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Oi! Weasley!"

Rose whipped her auburn curls around and glared at Scorpius. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to know why you would give you're unfortunate disease to Mark here by kissing him!"

And the bickering began with Marcus looking from the two of them frightened. Two down. The plan was a success.

Now, it was time for me to find the flag. I knew that Louis and Fred were still guarding, and I was positive James, along with Albus, was playing offense, wanting all the glory.

After about five minutes of looking, I spotted a very familiar blue cloth poking out of a tree hole. Unfortunately though, I also spotted two redheads near said tree hole. I could tell that Louis and Fred hadn't seen me yet, but they were guarding well, and it would be almost impossible for me to sneak past them.

"Do you see it?" Whispered a voice from behind me.

I jumped in fright and turned around to face Lily. "Merlin Lil! You scared me! Yes, I see it, but I'm not sure how to get it. What I need is a diversion that—"

And then I remembered what color shirt I was wearing: Ravenclaw blue. I quickly and quietly yanked off my shirt (Don't worry I had a green tank top on underneath) and gave it to Lily.

"Lily. I need you to put this in your hand and pretend that it's the flag. Run close enough to Louis and Freddy to make sure they see it, and then sprint off in the other direction. You're the fastest on our team, so I'm sure you can distract them for a while so I can grab the real flag. As long as you don't call my shirt the flag, it's not cheating." I hoped dearly that my plan would work.

Lily nodded determined and positioned the shirt in her hand so that it looked like the blue flag. Then she silently left our hiding place and ran into the vision line of the two guards.

"Look what _I_ have!" she taunted in a sing-songy voice.

Both boys' eyes immediately widened and they took off after her, not even bothering to check the hiding place to see if Lily did indeed have the flag.

I double checked to make sure no one else was around and then quickly ran over and grabbed the real flag. I folded it very small and then put it in my pocket so no one would be able to see it. That way, even if someone saw me, they wouldn't try nearly as hard to tag me.

Swiftly, I started making my way back to the girl's side with the flag securely in my pocket. In the distance, I could still hear Lily laughing as her cousins desperately tried to tag her. Before I knew it, I was back on my side and I couldn't help but smile, knowing that the girls had finally won.

Before I could claim victory though, I saw a boy with raven-colored hair and hazel eyes running out of the woods with a pink flag in tow. Roxy was chasing after him, as he was still on our side. James immediately saw me and smirked. He passed me, thinking that I would probably try to tag him, but I only made small attempt to humor him. He passed easily to his side, thinking that he had just won the game.

"YES!" James shook the pink flag with triumph as all of the girls, but me groaned. "Thought you'd be so clever as to distract Scorpius did you Hallie? Well, although it was definitely a set-back, it did you no good! Ha!" As James gloated, everybody playing gathered around.

I knew I had to be clever when announcing who actually won. "But, James, you will attest that I was on my side before you were on yours right?" I asked.

James smirked. "Well duh! You made a pitiful attempt to try and tag me!"

"Well then, I believe it was the girl team that _actually_ won." And then it was my turn to smirk as I pulled the blue flag out of my jean short pocket.

The girls' cheers were unbelievably loud (I think Lily was the happiest) and James's face was priceless: Absolute shock and horror graced his features. As the others went back into the Potter house to drink some iced butterbeer, James still stood with his mouth open in shock.

"But—but—how did you?" He was obviously at a lack for words.

"All it took was some planning, smarts, and a fantastic team James. Don't be so surprised: it's not only athletics that can win a game."

James finally closed his mouth and looked at me admiringly. "Just remind me to never let you join the Ravenclaw quidditch team, or they might actually have a chance at winning."

I laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. "Whatever you say Jamesie!"

He rolled his eyes at the detested nickname and ruffled my brown hair.

"You're really quite something, you know that Miss Landis?"

I chuckled. "Same with you Mr. Potter, same with you."

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on<em> James! That is so not fair! You're just mad that he's a Slytherin! Admit it!"

James and I were currently sitting under a tree near the Black Lake. It was the day before everyone would leave for the winter holidays and though we planned to see each other as much as we could, we would still miss each other greatly.

At the moment James was arguing because William Quigley of the Slytherin house recently asked me to the January Hogsmeade visit. William was actually a nice, quiet boy, but James thought otherwise.

"No! He's just…..he has crooked teeth!"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

James struggled to find more flaws. "Well…ok his hair….. fine there's nothing wrong with Quigley!"

I smirked at my obvious win and James huffed. "But I think he's dangerous! He doesn't deserve you!"

I rolled my eyes at his antics. "James it's just one date! Relax! Besides, how am I supposed to know who deserves me if I don't even try to find out!" Logic had always been on my side.

James muttered something that sounded like 'fine' and then reached into his cloak and pulled out a box wanting to change the subject.

"I'm not sure if I'll see you before Christmas, so I decided to give you your present now." He handed the box to me and I smiled.

"Oh James that is so sweet of you! I already gave your to Albus to put under the tree at your house!"

I untied the pretty blue bow around the box and opened it. Inside was a small silver bracelet that shimmered when the light hit it. There were silver charms on the bracelet of different things I loved. I saw a broom, a book, an owl, along with many other trinkets. I was absolutely touched by the gift.

I put on the bracelet and admired it. "It's lovely! Thank you so much James! Have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

I thought I heard him softly mumble something that sounded like 'you' to himself, but I was certain that I was mistaken.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm glad you like it! You deserve nothing less from your best friend! And here's another gift-"

Suddenly I felt a wet snowball smashed on top of my brunette curls. As I got up to retaliate, I realized that James was already running. This would certainly mean war.

* * *

><p>"You<em> better<em> cover up Lily! Or I'll tell Mum that you were the one that broke that vase from Eygpt!"

It was the summer before 7th year and the Potter kids, as well as Rose, decided to come visit me at my summer house in South Carolina, America. It was extremely hot out that day, and we had all agreed that it would be a good beach day. Everything was going fine as we arrived at the pretty public beach until Lily had revealed what was on under her cover up. A bright red bikini lay on the fiery red head and was attracting quite a few looks from the passing teenage boys. _They_ seemed to like the swimsuit a lot. James on the other hand…..

"That is highly inappropriate Lily! You're only like eight!" James was fighting hard, but I could already tell that he would lose the battle.

"I'm _fourteen_ James! Besides, Mum and Dad said I could wear it so I am! And if you try to hex any of the boys I talk to, I will bat-bogey hex you so bad that you won't be able to walk for a few days!" And with that the beautiful Potter was off to flirt in her new swimsuit.

I chuckled at the exasperated look on James's face and he shot me a nasty glare.

"Come on James she's not dumb! She'll be careful." I tried to comfort him.

"Better be." He mumbled.

I sat down on the beach towel I had spread out still fully clothed. I wanted to finish the last ten pages of one book I was reading before I swam or tanned.

James, Albus, and Rose all discarded their cover-ups and made way for the water. James turned to me and I almost dropped my book looking at his Quidditch toned body.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I just wanna finish these last few pages! I'll meet you out there!"

James laughed at my antics. "Such a little bookworm…" And with that he ran off to the shore.

I watched him run, and I was not the only one: a few girls our age recognized that James was _very_ attractive young man and made their way over to him.

Jealousy coursed through me as they started flirting excessively with him. James, being _James_, sent them a dazzling smile and started flirting back heavily probably hoping to snog one of them tonight.

I sighed miserably. I'd unfortunately (and stupidly) begun to fancy James. I had figured it out on my Hogsmeade date with William when I saw him snogging the face off some girl deliberately in front of our table. Of course I would never let on that I liked him. It would absolutely ruin our friendship and I knew that I would just become a play girl to him. Besides, never in a million years would James ever fancy _me_. I wasn't the type of girl that he went for. Now, I do realize that I had become much prettier over the years, but I don't think I was quite…..suggestive enough for James. I had resolved to forget about my feelings, because his friendship meant everything to me.

Still, seeing those fake-blonde girls flirt with him was driving me up the wall a little bit and it was time I had a little fun of my own this vacation….

I grabbed my beach bag and headed for the bathroom in order to change into the other swimsuit I brought. It was a brown bikini that made my chocolate brown eyes pop quite nicely. I took my medium brown loose curls out of their messy bun and let them cascade down my shoulders and arranged them casually. I knew it was wrong, but I was curious to see James's reaction. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but it's never done anything to a witch…..

As I re-entered the beach, I saw that James was still flirting with his new 'friends'. I walked over to them all smiling.

"Hey James! Did you meet some nice people? Oh—I'm Hallie by the way!" I held my hand out to the two girls who looked to me enviously (thank you love for running!)

James couldn't answer though: all he could do was stare at me trying to mouth words, but resembling a fish instead.

I pretended to be confused about his lack of ability to speak. "What's wrong James? Are you ok?"

James cleared his throat, but as he spoke his voice was much higher than normal. "Oh—oh yes. I'm…..fine. So um did it get hotter out, cuz' it feels hotter out? Um…would you ladies like to join me for a drink?"

The two girls nodded enthusiastically.

Darn. So he was still interested in them. It was time for phase two.

"That sounds fun!" I encouraged him. "There were actually a few nice boys over there who called on me, so I'm going to go have a burger with them or something. Meet back here in an hour?"

James's eyes bulged and his face grew red with rage. "What boys?" He bellowed "There is _no way_ in hell you are going to hang out with a group of boys looking like—well no sodding way!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh come on James! I wanna have a little fun!"

He shook his head furiously. "You can have fun with me! Sorry ladies maybe some other time."

And we walked away from their disappointed faces into the salty ocean. The water was warm, so we immediately dove under. I spent the whole rest of the day with James as we dunked each other under the water and played various water games with the other Wotters. And I couldn't help, but feel pleased at the looks James kept giving me when he thought I wasn't looking as well as at the smirks Lily gave him when _she _saw.

At the end of the day when we were all packed up and ready to go, I heard Albus muse to James, "Merlin, Hallie looks _good_. You think she would go for me?"

I was almost certain I heard a squeak of pain coming from the younger Potter boy as his older brother hexed him.

* * *

><p>The teachers had really out done themselves with the decorations for the 'Spring Ball'. The ball was a new addition to the castle this year, and the idea was adored by almost everybody. Silver trees with bright green leaves adorned the great hall, as tiny purple fairies danced around them. Bright lanterns flew through the air, and small fountains painted the floors, all with pink lilies floating in them. Everything was absolutely breathtaking and sadly I was reminded that I only had four more months in this wonderful castle. As I wandered around looking at the décor, my friends Sally and Gia ran over to me.<p>

"Oh Hallie," Sally squeaked, "You look absolutely stunning!"

"I'm willing to bet that you're the most beautiful girl here!" Gia gushed.

I rolled my eyes at my mates. Sometimes they just exaggerated too much!

For the ball I had decided to wear a simple pale gold colored dress. It was a halter with a dipped back that was floor-length. I'd wanted a simple dress. I had let my hair cascade in soft curls down my back and had put on some gold chandelier earrings. Nothing too special.

"You guys look beautiful too!" And it was true, every 4th year and up at Hogwarts looked their best tonight.

I saw Lily Potter sporting an emerald colored dress looking lovely as usual. I also saw Rose Weasley in a midnight blue gown that brought out her eyes staring longingly at Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius was too busy shooting daggers at her date to notice.

"So Hallie," Gia squealed "How excited are you that your here with Shane Finnegan as you're date! Merlin you are _so_ bloody lucky! I mean, look how fit he is!" Gia gestured over to Shane who was bringing back a drink for me.

Of course Gia was right: Shane was very handsome, as well as very nice. He was a Hufflepuff and a gentleman. Originally, I'd politely declined his offer, hoping that James would ask me. I don't know why I did it, knowing that James didn't love me like I loved him, but I waited. But, then the next day, James asked some sixth year Gryffindor much to my despair. Luckily, Shane still had wanted to go with me, and I accepted his offer.

"Here you go! One butterbeer for the beautiful girl, as promised!" Shane smiled handing me the cup as my friends quietly backed away giving me thumbs up signs.

"Thanks Shane. Doesn't the Great Hall just look dazzling?"

Just then, James and the 6th year walked into the Great Hall. The girl had blonde hair and a bright pink dress. She was very pretty. And James in his dress robes was almost too much for me to handle.

I must say that I was sort of surprised that James had never brought up my going with Shane. He usually had something to say about the boys that sought me, but I'm guessing he couldn't find anything wrong with Shane to bring up.

"—and I'm sure the teachers took months to look up some of these spells." Oops. I had forgotten that Shane was talking to me.

I enthusiastically agreed and he pulled me onto the dance floor. The night was a blur that consisted of dancing with my friends and Shane and watching Rose and Scorpius stare at the other enviously. Great entertainment if you ask me. I only saw James once, dancing with the blonde and it looked like he was having a great time so I didn't approach him. I kept my eyes off of him afraid that I would see him heading for a broom closet with her.

And then the first slow dance began. Shane took me up in his arms and we started swaying to the music. And then he surprised me: Shane bent down and quickly pecked me on the lips. I looked up bewildered, and noticed James standing by the door with a mixture of anger, despair, and jealousy gracing his features. And then he ran from the room.

"Look—Shane….I…." I wasn't sure how to break the news to the poor guy.

Shane held up a hand. "It's ok Hallie. I shouldn't have done that. I know that we only came as friends….sorry. You should probably go now if you're going to find Potter before morning."

I looked up at him bewildered and he smiled.

"It's a bit obvious isn't it?" He asked me chuckling.

I laughed. "Thanks Shane." And with that I ran from the Great Hall determined to find my best friend.

It wasn't hard to find him: I knew exactly where he would be. As I approached the Black Lake, I saw a figure violently throwing stones into the water.

"Bloody Finnegan! Bloody ball! Bloody Hallie!"

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically and James whipped around.

He stared at me for a moment, seeming to take me in and then he scowled.

"Where's Finnegan?" His voice was ice cold.

"_Shane_ is still at the ball. Now, are you going to tell me what wrong, or are you going to make me guess?" I asked him conversationally.

James merely glared at me. "Why don't you just go back to snogging you're bloody boyfriend!"

I let out a noise of frustration. "What is wrong with you James? Why do you even _care_?"

James's eyes flashed. "Why do I _care_? You wanna know why I bloody _care_ Hallie? I _care_, because I'm fucking in _love_ with you! You may be clever and see everything, but you've obviously missed that important little detail! You're all I think about Hallie! I can't clear my fucking mind of you! I haven't been with a girl since _November_ because you're the only bloody girl I've ever wanted! It got too hard pretending that you were the girl that I was kissing and frankly, the girls I snogged didn't really appreciate me calling them 'Hallie' when we were kissing. And the worst part is that I _had_ you once! You see me for me, and you've made me a better person. And I love you for it! I've never wanted to ruin our friendship, because you're the best friend I've ever had, but every time I see you, it's gets harder and harder not to grab you and kiss you right there! Because you're so beautiful, and smart, and amazing, and bloody _perfect_!"

I stood there shocked as James shouted out his heart. How was any of this possible? Was this a dream? How in the world could James actually love me like I love him?

After he finished, James's eyes widened at what he had just confessed. Then, he broke out in a run determined to get away from me.

But, even though I was dazed, my mind was still agile and I sprinted after him.

"James Sirius Potter! You get back here this instant!" I yelled ahead of me. "Because for Merlin's sake: I love you too!" I had to tell him. I'd been harbouring the secret for too long.

He stopped short and I accidentally slammed into him and feel on my arse. James's eyes were soft and shining as he looked at me.

He crouched down to my level on the ground. "Do you mean it?" He whispered softly.

I smiled. "Of _course_ I do! I've loved you for the longest time!"

And with that, his lips instantly crashed into mine. Kissing James was so much better than I ever imagined it would be. I felt like I was on a cloud and when he opened his mouth, his tongue asking for access, I almost died. He tasted like chocolate and raspberries and I felt as if I could do this forever. When he started kissing my neck, I couldn't help but moan a little. This boy was a master.

When he pulled away, I frowned and he laughed. "There'll be plenty of time for that love!"

"Even when I'm you're girlfriend you tease me!" I pouted, but then laughed.

"_Girlfriend_. Merlin Hallie, I love the sound of that. It means that you're mine! And I, of course, am yours."

"I'll always be yours." I smiled at him and he pulled me into a tight hug gleefully.

The day I found out in 5th year that James Potter was cheating on me, I was unsurprised. What _did_ surprise me though, was that we eventually fell in love, and spent the rest of our lives with each other.

.


End file.
